


The Last Two Weeks

by Hackney123



Series: The senate Run [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: With two weeks before the senatorial election Donna's campaign hits a minor bump caused by Ronna's visit to a club.  Matters get back on track after a radio phone in





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

A/N - This is the third part of the Senate Run series. A few additional West Wing characters make their appearance.

‘Have you seen the morning papers?’ Lou Thornton asked in a voice that was loud enough to have carried halfway across the state as she entered Donna’s campaign office. She was followed by a sheepish looking Ronna. After all Ronna was the cause of the first real stumble of the campaign, discounting the furore caused by the news that Donna has been taking Wednesday and Friday afternoons off from her congressional duties and not saying why, she had good cause to be sheepish. 

‘Yes I have seen the papers and there is no need to shout. I will take the morning press conference and deal with it then.’ Donna replied. Lou who had worked for Donna for a long time knew this meant that she had already decided what she was going to do and there was no point in arguing with her, so Lou turned on Ronna. ‘Why do you not keep your hands to yourself? Also why where you at such a club in the first place?’ Ronna who did not like the aggressive questioning replied ‘Donna said we should relax over the weekend which is what I did. I just did not do it on my own.’

Donna entered the morning press conference flanked by Lou and Ronna; who were both nervous as they had no idea what Donna was going to say. The waiting press looked surprised as they had expected Ronna to be doing the press conference prior to being fired or resigning. Donna looking up said ‘Good morning I have a brief statement to make on the story today about my senior aide. I have worked with Ronna Beckman for the best part of two decades. I was, therefore, aware of her sexual preferences this did not stop me from appointing her to work on my senatorial campaign. I do not believe in throwing friends to the wolves just because it is politically expedient. I am therefore not going to ask for, or accept, Ronna Beckman’s resignation as a result of the article in the papers this morning. Nothing in the article indicates that she is unable to carry out her responsibilities to my campaign. Ronna Beckman retains my full confidence. Any questions?’

In the confused silence from the assembled reporters Donna and her colleagues left to prepare for the radio phone in the following week. Due to the large gap in the polls between her and her opponent it was decided to have a light week was in order to concentrate on the phone in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The radio phone in throws up some surprising news.

Chapter Two

 

Lou and Ronna waited nervously in the waiting room that had been set aside for their use during the phone in.  The venue was a modern suite of offices that allowed for the two parties to have separate rooms to listen to the phone in from. Lou and Ronna were not talking to each other unless necessary since the newspaper story the previous week which saw a 10% drop in support. The gap between Donna and Senator Handelson was now down to 15% with a week to go to the election.  Josh was waiting with them and President and Mrs Santos were on their way. President and Mrs Santos entered the room as the phone in was starting. The moderator in charge of the phone in, himself a former Senator, before going to the phones asked a question of his own.  ‘Congresswoman Lyman you have received some criticism for standing by one of your aides after she was photographed coming out of a gay club at 3am with two women on her arms. Do you feel in retrospect that you should have fired your aide?’ ‘No, as I said, I was aware of Ronna’s sexual persuasion when I hired her. I did not feel it was a problem then and I do not feel it is a problem now. Who she sleeps with has no bearing on how she does her job.’

 

‘Thank you we will go to the phones the first question is from John, go ahead and ask your question John.’ ‘I would like to ask Congresswoman Lyman whether people in public office should be answerable to the people. If so, why does she not explain what she does on Wednesday and Friday afternoons when she is not carrying out her congressional duties?’ ‘Thank you John for your question I do believe that those of us in elected office should be answerable for our actions. As to Wednesday and Friday afternoons the reason that I do not say what I do on those days is because I do not want to be seen to be taking political advantage out of a personal matter.’

 

‘The next question is from Michael Knaves from the local hospice. Michael do you want to ask your question.’ ‘My question is for the Senator. Senator when you come to the hospice you normally come with a press contingent to see you visiting the dying Congresswoman Lyman comes in twice a week on Wednesday and Friday afternoons to help out without a press contingent. In fact when I started at the hospice four years ago she was already a volunteer and it took me two years to find out she was a Congresswoman. If you want to genuinely help the hospice or any of the other charities in the area why do you not do so privately like the Congresswoman?’

 

The Senator felt like he was about to hyperventilate this campaign had been a disaster from the beginning. Normally the Democrats fielded a no hoper. This time they fielded a native of Wisconsin who had looks and intelligence. In his waiting room the Senator’s campaign manager, Christopher collapsed into chair and put his head in his hands. This was not what he had expected.  Louise and Ronna turned to Josh and asked ‘Did you know?’ ‘Yes she has been a volunteer for about eight years ever since the hospice cared for her father when he was dying.’

 

On the phone in the Senator was trying to think of an answer. He eventually said. ‘We all support the hospice in our own way. I choose to help by highlighting the work of the hospice through showing it on visits to the press who can therefore bring free publicity about the work of the hospice.’ The moderator decided that he had time for one more question. ‘The next question is from Henry go ahead.’ ‘This is a quick question for the Congresswoman. Will you be helping out at the school fair for PS29 on Saturday?’ ‘Of course Henry you try and keep me away.’ At this point the moderator thought he better end the phone in to save the Senator any more embarrassment.

 

In the waiting room Ronna and Louise were in a better mood as they were looking forward to some decent headlines. Donna entered the room to be greeted with congratulations from President Santos who whispered something into her ear.


End file.
